Caught and Lonely
by Speedstergal
Summary: Hermione is forced to go back to a controlling ex. She finds her life miserable and pointless until she sees Draco Malfoy's vulnarable face. She tries to open up to him and he pushes her away. He begins to let her in, but the closer she gets to him the
1. History

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, setting absolutely nothing but the plot.

A/N: Hey, I just wanted to say I am sorry this chapter is so short, I am new at this so I was just trying to figure out how to get the thing on the site in the first place.  Next chapter will be much longer.  R&R thanxs!!!      Speedstergal

Caught and Lonely

"Hermione!!!"  Came a familiar voice.  Hermione whipped around to see her best friend Harry Potter running her way.

"Hey Harry!" she said as her friend came to a stop.  _"Wow, he's changed."_  She thought looking him over.  He really had. He wasn't the scrawny little thing she had seen last year.  He had grown a good 4 inches and she could see his muscled biceps (He was wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt) and she could feel his six-pack when he hugged her.

"How was your summer?" He asked looking her over.  Hermione could tell he liked what he saw.  She changed over the summer to, but nothing to drastic.  She was able to tame her bushy hair with a new shampoo. It now was straight and hung just past her shoulders.  She was skinnier, (She had began working out at the YMCA and shed a few pounds) and a little curvier.  She decided she would start wearing lip-gloss, but just lip-gloss; she didn't like the way makeup felt on her face.  She had also started wearing a little more revealing clothing.  She had fallen in love with Abercrombie and Fitch and The Gap.  Today she was wearing a pink T with Abercrombie across the front and a jean skirt that ended just above her knees.

"It was great my Mom took me to Paris and we spent a couple of weeks over there." She recounted  " How about you?" she asked.

"The usual." He replied.  "But Uncle Vernon got Dudley a whole workout station.  Complete with weights, a tread- mill, a bench press, preacher curl bench and an AB crunch board.  He figured Dudley needed to bulk up a bit, he also thought Dudley was going to actually use the equipment. Yeah right!  I ended up using it while they were asleep.  There was no way in the world they were going to let me touch something so expensive.  It's sad that a wonderful workout system like that is going to be at the Dursley's collecting dust." 

"_Ah, so that's how he got that body, gees."_  She mused.  "That's awesome Harry. Have you been on the train yet?" 

"Yeah, here let me grab your luggage and we'll get on and find Ron."

"Umm, uh Harry I will get the luggage and you can go find Ron, I'll find you."

"Uh, ok." Harry replied looking a tad bit confused.

Actually Hermione was hoping that she didn't find Ron.  You see she and Ron went out last year and things didn't work out to well. He was really overprotective and got jealous really easily.  She could be talking to any guy even Neville and Ron would become furious.  Even if a guy merely glanced her way Ron would accuse her of flirting and being too provocative.  But the funny thing was Ron would flirt with any girl that passed him.  Hermione wasn't the jealous type, and she wasn't going to approach him.  She just figured he was helping their relationship out….in some weird twisted way.  But it soon came to the point were he was becoming touchy feely with some of the girls.  And she knew right away that that wasn't helping their relationship even in a weird twisted way.  She honestly tried to break it off with him, but when Ron got the vibe that she was thinking about it, he would immediately become unbearably sweet and caring.  He would start to apologize for everything he had done and give her gifts. He would stop being aggressive and cruel and would become easygoing, compassionate and gentle.  She would melt right into him again.  Then after a week or two he would start it all up again.  She had heard about this kind of relationship, "abusive" as they call it, but she had no idea how to get out of it.  So, she just went along with it.  She became so depressed that the girls she had once been best friends with drifted away.  She didn't take the time to talk to anyone.  Soon girls found her snotty, they said she thought she was to good for them.  Hermione just let it happen, she didn't care anymore.  She became engulfed in her own little world she was safe there. Her schoolwork and reading was her only way out of the real world there she could be what she wanted to be and she could be free, it was her gateway to freedom. But she soon would be pulled back into reality when Ron intruded into her thoughts.  She soon figured out that the only way she could keep her sanity and find happiness was to break up with Ron.  So she did.  Ron pleaded and begged, but she still stood her ground.  He stopped trying after a couple of days, realizing that she wouldn't come back to him. Sadly enough she began to start to miss him.  A week after they broke up Ron started going out with Lavender, she didn't really notice until she saw them making out on the Gryffindor common room floor.  Then it hit her, she had to get over Ron, he obviously had already gotten over her.  So, she tried to find another boyfriend.  But when things started getting cozy with one, Ron would some how find a way to barge in and ruin it.  He would either talk to the guy and tell him how terrible she was, or he would threaten him.  He had even punched an unusually stubborn guy and scared him away, he even got a months worth of detention and it didn't even faze him.  Now, no boy except Harry would even dare looking at her let alone talk to her. He was scary and she didn't and still doesn't no how to handle him. 


	2. The Mistake and Save

            Disclaimer- I don't own anything, characters, the usual.  But I do own the plot.

A/N- As I promised this chapter is much longer.  I hope you like R&R Thanxs!!!!      Speedstergal

                                      Caught and Lonely

                                            Chapter 2

Hermione took her time as she lugged her huge trunk onto the train.  _"Man" _she thought,_ I have got to start laying of those books, gees.  I only packed twenty this time."_

"Hey Hermione!!"  She turned and saw the very person she was trying to avoid…Ron.

"Uh hi Ron." She said meekly

"Hey girl!" he said excitedly as he picked her up and swung her around.  For a minute Hermione felt like she was in heaven again.  She suddenly missed him...a lot.  "_No, I can't miss him, this isn't right, I shouldn't be letting him touch me!"_  The other side of her mind was frantically screaming. "_No, wait this is the answer to your problems.  You can have a boyfriend again.  You will never be kissed or anything like that ever again if you don't get back with him.  You need him.  This is the only answer to your problem.  You have to go back to him again.  Maybe it will be different."_

"Oh my gosh Ron I have missed you so much!!!" she replied with sudden excitement.  Ron looked her over and a smile played on his lips.

"I have missed you to.  Look at you you're beautiful!"  Ron said with a cheesy smile.  Hermione knew very well he was just trying to butter her up.  But she was desperate to feel loved by someone again so she took the bait.  

"Thank you Ron, you don't look to bad yourself."  She replied with a wink.  In all honesty she wasn't lying.  Ron was actually pretty cute.  Not as cute as Harry but nevertheless cute.  He was taller then most guys about 6"2.  He wasn't as muscular as Harry, but he was far from weak.  His blue eyes stood out from his red hair and tanned face and he was well proportioned throughout his body.  Hermione smiled at the thought of being in his arms again.

"Well you seem to be in a really good mood or are you just happy to see me?"  Ron joked.  Hermione giggled.

"Gees Ron you can read me like a book!"  She smiled and took his hand.  "So, do you have a compartment already?"  Ron glanced down at their hands 

_"Yes, she's back, just like I thought.  I knew she would come running back to me again.  She needs me.  The good thing is now she's really HOTT and all of the guys are going to be even more jealous.  More for me to show off."  _He thought  

"Yep I do, let's go.  Here let me get your stuff." Ron said as he lifted the enormous trunk.  "Gees girl, what do you have in here?  Bricks?"  She laughed as they walked down the hall together…again.

"Gosh I hope I did the right thing.  He's pretty cute this year, more then I could say last year.  I just hope I didn't make another mistake, I guess I am going to find out."

**Meanwhile..**

"Draco, have a good year at Hogwarts.  I assume you'll be getting all E's and beating out that mudblood this year?"  Drawled Lucius Malfoy.

"I guess." Replied Draco

"What was that boy?" Lucius's voices raised up a few notches.

"Yes Father."  Draco replied correcting himself.

"Let's just put it this way boy, if you don't get top grades this year there will be dire consequences.  Not to mention the fact that you beat out Harry Potter this year in quidditch as well."  Draco just stood there in silence.  "Well?  You will beat him out this year, wont you?  You didn't spend all summer training for nothing, did you?"  Lucius voice was basically yelling now.

Silence

"DID YOU???"

"No Father, I didn't.

"Good." He replied.  "Now listen to me boy, you had better do everything I have just discussed with you, or next summer, I guarantee will be the worst summer of your life."  His voice was in a deadly whisper.  And with that Lucius stalked off.

_"Oh Great."_   Draco thought as he watched his father walk away._ "Why was I cursed with a father like him?  I have to beat that mudblood Granger in grades, which I swear is literally impossible, then on top of that I have to beat Potter out in quidditch.  I don't even want to go to school again.  I hate my friends I have what three?  They're not exactly what I call friends anyway.  Two are complete idiot and one is a slut.  What a happy go-lucky guy I am."  _He turned around picked up his trunk and heaved it onto the train.  He began looking for a compartment he soon found Crabbe and Goyle stuffing there fat faces.

"Hey."  Draco said annoyed at the slobs.

"Umm Crabbe and me have got to go somewhere else uh bye."  Goyle said quickly and rather dumbly.  They both ran rather fast out of the compartment (or as fast as they could go)

            "Um ok." Draco replied He had a feeling they weren't coming back.  "_Great my only friends don't even want to be near me, well maybe Pansy will pay some attention to me, she always does." _  The compartment door slid open and in came Pansy pulling another guy behind her.  Draco had seen that guy he was in Ravenclaw.  _"Hmm Pansy has got her self another idiot, I wonder how that happened.  And I thought the Ravenclaws were supposed to be the smart ones."_   He chuckled at his own joke. 

            Pansy twirled around and saw Draco.

            "Oh hi Draco." Her pug-face turned from enjoyment to an annoyed expression as she looked at the Slytherin.  "I thought this compartment was empty, obviously not.  Can you please be so kind as to leave US alone?  Bye."  She said snottily.

            Draco just sat there dumbfounded, _"Did Pansy Parkinson the girl that worshipped me for the past five years just tell me to leave MY compartment so she could make-out with another guy?!?"_

            "Hello, earth to Draco.  Get out of here NOW!"  

            "Ok."  That's all he said.  Draco was tired of trying.  He just walked out and left Pansy and her "friend" do their "stuff".

            Draco silently walked down the hall and peeked into a couple of compartments to see if anyone was in there, he received no luck and a bunch of dirty looks.  _"Why is everyone looking at me like they hate me?  You know what? I just don't care anymore.  I am tired of everything."_  He looked in one after another.  He carefully opened one compartment that he thought was empty until he spotted two people: one with burning red hair and the other with light brown.  The red head was all over the brunette.  They were now in the middle of a make-out session and the red head seemed to just be getting started (if you know what I mean) whilst the brunette was obviously wanting to go a lot slower.  Draco tried to slide the door shut again without being noticed, but it didn't work. 

            "MALFOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?????"  Came a very unfriendly voice.  Draco glanced over and to his shock it was Weasley and Granger!  He had known Granger was going with Weasel but he didn't think she would go that far with him.  It was actually rather gross to see Weasel on top of her like that.

            "Um just seeing if this one was empty, guess not, um bye."

            "Yeah whatever, now get out!"  Ron hollered

            Draco quickly left the compartment

"Ron!" Hermione suddenly said, "That was so rude, you didn't have to treat him like that!"

Hermione had never seen Malfoy look like that.  His face was sullen and tired looking.  He had a huge gash going across it as well.  He was very disheveled looking; his white blonde hair was messy and wasn't slicked back like normal.  It just hung in his face next to his deep gray eyes.  Hermione would never forget the look in his eyes.  It was a look of hurt, pain and loneliness.  She could see years of anger and pain locked up in those eyes.  It was the only part of his face that showed any emotion.  He looked worn down and somewhat scared.  She felt… sorry for him.  

Ron lashed out at her "What are you doing caring about Malfoy, who cares about Malfoy, no one.  I hope Malfoy dies or something like that."

"How dare you say something like that Ron?  How could you ever wish someone would die, even Malfoy?"  She was surprised Ron would think like that.

"What you like him now?  Is that it?  Huh?  You should be thankful I ever took you back Hermione after the way you treated me.  I don't ever want to see you conversing with Malfoy.  Got it?"  There was a look of hatred in Ron's eyes that she had never seen before.  She was seriously scared.

"Uhh." She muttered not knowing what to say.

"Is that all you have to say to me?  You should be on your knees praising me.  You know that?  Just get out of here before I do something that I would regret.  Now go and I swear to God if I ever see you with Malfoy or in that matter any other guy you are going to wish…ugghhh just get out of here."

Hermione ran out of there faster then any broom.  She was petrified of Ron.  Now look at what she had gotten herself into. First of all he wanted to do more with her then just kiss and she wasn't ready for that.  He told her that she wasn't aloud to talk to any guy, he yelled at her and threatened her.  He was worse then before.  How could she have ever thought that he would be better?  Now there was no way out of it.  He would kill her before he let her go again.  And it scared the heck out of her.

Draco finally found a compartment and sat down to think about what he just saw.  "_Weasley was trying to get it on with Granger.  I could tell Granger wasn't so willing.  She was trying to get some control.  But it wasn't working.  When I walked in I could see a look of relieve on her face. It was just kinda gross seeing him on top of her."_

"Hey Hermione."  Hermione was so glad to see Ginny's smiling face.  "Did you see Ron?  He was looking for you.  I think he still really likes you."

"Uh yeah, um, we got back together again, it's great!"  Hermione replied forcing a smile onto her face.

"Oh my gosh I am so happy for you!!  This is awesome.  Come on lets go change before the train gets to Hogwarts!"

_"She has no idea her brother is like that.  No one has any idea that he is like that.  They are all oblivious.  They think he is a sweet, gentle, caring guy.  I couldn't even tell one of them.  They would think I was making it up and probably get a little upset because he comes across as sweet and innocent. _

She sighed heavily as she followed her young friend down the hall towards the restroom.


	3. Wondering

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story except the plot.  
  
A/N: Oh my gosh thank you to all of my reviewers. I was freaked that absolutely no one liked, thank you sooooo much!!! I think this chapter is longer then the others so hopefully its more enjoyable. There is more action so ENJOY!! Speedstergal : )  
  
Caught and Lonely  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was pretty uneventful for Hermione and Draco. Hermione spent the rest of the time with Ginny talking about their summer and of course guys. Ginny still had a huge crush on Harry, but she was still terrified of actually telling him that. So the rest of the ride Hermione tried to nudge the girl into telling him, but after a couple of tries it became quite clear to Hermione that no matter what she said Ginny was not going to clue Harry in about her feelings.  
Draco just stayed put in his compartment. He just sat there glaring at the wall trying to figure out what was going on. First of all he wanted to know why he didn't say anything mean to the Weasel and Granger not even a snide remark popped into his head. He didn't even use his trademark smirk.  
"Man I must be losing my touch." He thought wearily.  
Another thing was why all of the sudden did everyone hate him. He knew some people loathed him before he got on the train, but he had friends. They even ignored him. It was insane even Pansy, who he always thought would love him even if he didn't even like her threw him out of his compartment to go mouth to mouth with another guy. He just didn't get it.  
  
Draco sighed in frustration, closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber.  
  
The train finally reached Hogwarts and to everyone's luck, it was pouring down rain. The weather successfully matched both Draco and Hermione's mood.  
"Great!" Ginny huffed, "I don't have a jacket on, my clothes and hair will be soaked!"  
"Well Ginny, the faster we get to the carriages the less rain will fall all over your perfect hair." Hermione replied with a grin.  
"You're being sarcastic aren't you." Hermione just laughed as the two friends ran as fast as they could to the awaiting carriages.  
  
Hermione felt a great sense of bliss and peace when she walked through the great oak doors to the warm and welcoming Entrance Hall. She could instantly smell the magnificent aroma of the delicious food served at the annual feast.  
Hermione and Ginny entered the Great Hall and made their way over to the Gryffindor table. She quickly found Ron and Harry who were waving at them.  
"Hey guys," Ginny said excitedly happy to be in Harry's presence "how was the train ride?"  
"It was great," answered Ron, "but I didn't see Hermione for more then half of the time." He turned to Hermione, "Where in the world did you go, I missed you." He looked at her with his innocent blue eyes. Hermione couldn't help but forgive him. He was so cute when he did that. Maybe when he screamed at her on the train he was just upset for being interrupted by his mortal enemy, or maybe he was just having a bad day. He wouldn't have just yelled at her like that for nothing, maybe she did something.  
"I am sorry, I went to the bathroom to change and I was going to come back to see you but I ran into Ginny and we got into a good conversation." She explained, although she knew it was a lie. She then quickly added, "And I missed you to!"  
Ron leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She loved it when Ron was cute like that.  
"Ohhhh their soooo cute!!!" Ginny cooed. They all four laughed. The rest of the meal was very enjoyable for Hermione. Though she couldn't help but look over at the Slytherin table. She saw the once Prince of Slytherin sitting at the very end of the table staring down at his food being completely ignored by his fellow housemates. Even Crabbe and Goyle seemingly deserted him. She even saw Pansy Parkinson all over another guy, which was hardly believable. Since when did everyone ignore Draco Malfoy?  
He could not believe it, him Draco, the rich, strong, smart and stunningly handsome Malfoy was being ignored by everyone.  
"How can anyone ignore me? I am a Malfoy. That's literally impossible. What could I have done? This is nuts. I mean I should at least have some idea, but no, I am totally clueless. It's not every day a Malfoy is clueless."  
After desert was finished the food on the golden plates where magically washed clean and everyone made their way to their common room.  
"Hermione." She whipped around towards the direction of the voice. "Oh, hey Ron." She wasn't sure if she was happy to see him or a little upset. She was actually kind of hoping she could get up to her dorm and be able to get a good night's sleep before the beginning of term tomorrow. But for some reason, she knew she wouldn't be getting to bed early tonight.  
"Meet me in the empty charms room on the 5th floor tonight at 10:00." Ron said. She knew it was basically an order but she didn't really want to go. She remembered what happened in the train. She had absolutely no control over Ron, he was to strong for her to fight and she was not at all ready for what he wanted to do with her. If Malfoy hadn't come in on accident it would have been a whole lot more then a make out session. She knew very well what he wanted to do in that charms room and to be quite honest she was starting to feel a little uneasy.  
"Um listen Ron, tomorrow is going to be a big day and I want to get some sleep so I will be well rested for it." There was dead silence and Hermione became vaguely aware of the fact that they were the only ones in the hall at the moment.  
"You know what Hermione? I am going to pretend I didn't just hear you tell me that you didn't want to meet me?" His voice was slowly raising.  
"Listen Ron," Hermione said courage was coming back into her once quivering voice. "I don't want to meet you tonight, I am really tired, ok."  
"I didn't ask you if you wanted to meet me tonight, I told you, you were going to meet me tonight. So I expect you to be there. Got it?"  
"What was I ever thinking getting back with this idiot. That's it no more, I am not going to be pushed around anymore. It's over." She thought.  
"Listen Ron, I don't think this is going to work out." She was starting to become a little nervous as she watched his face start to burn red with anger.  
"I don't think you are hearing me right Hermione." And with that he pinned her against the wall and smashed his mouth on to hers and started to kiss her roughly.  
"Ron stop!!!" She tried to scream but his mouth muffled hers. His kisses hurt and she was making it worse by not kissing back. He furiously jabbed his tongue into her mouth and he started exploring it.  
"Oh my gosh this is so gross what can I do??? Come on Hermione think, you don't read all of those books for nothing. Come on girl think your smart. Right?"  
He started to try and feel her up at that time she was seriously freaking out so she did the only thing she could think of, she kneed him where the sun don't shine. HARD.  
"OWWW." Ron yelped in pain and immediately dropped her.  
"You fricken' witch." He wheezed his face was an awful shade of red that clashed with his hair terribly.  
"Ok I thought I was scared a little while ago? Now for all I know he could kill me. What do I do? What do I do?"  
She then did the only thing that popped into her head RUN.  
She took of sprinting down the hall. She knew she was being stupid because she had ran the total opposite of the Gryffindor common room. She now was running down the steps to the Entry Hall. She had no idea where she was going all she knew was that she HAD to get away from Ron. Her adrenaline was running high so she just kept running.. blindly. Until.. CRASH she ran smack dab in to something *very* hard and big.  
"Ouch!" Hermione howled in pain.  
"Hey!" the voice said angrily  
"Sorry," she started to say as the person helped her up. She looked at the character she ran into. "Malfoy?!?" she squeaked in surprise.  
"Granger?!?" He said in disbelief. "What in God's name are you doing down here?"  
Hermione looked around she seemed to be in the dungeons. There was very little light and she could barely see Malfoy but she could defiantly feel his gray eyes leering at her.  
"Umm well uh you see.." She started. She had no idea what to say "Come on think of an excuse. Use that stupid brain of yours, it hasn't been any help lately put it to some use, think of something!!!" "Um well Crookshanks some how managed to get out of Gryffindor Tower and I have been looking for him everywhere, so I thought I should check down here since it is the only place I haven't checked yet and." She could hear herself rambling mindlessly until much to her relief he interrupted her.  
"Yeh well whatever," she could tell he didn't believe her whole Crookshanks story but at least he wasn't questioning her. " Just go back upstairs, the dungeons is no place for a Gryffindor at night."  
She didn't have to be asked twice she swung around and began walking very fast away from him. When he was out of sight she sprinted all the way up the stairs.  
Gosh I hope Ron isn't still there." She thought to herself nervously.  
To her absolute pleasure Ron had left. She quickly went to the picture of the Fat Lady, gave her the password (snoggle nose) walked right into the common room and went straight up the stairs without even acknowledging her friends.  
"Herm- hey she looks upset or something. She didn't even say goodnight or anything." Harry said a look of worry on his face.  
"Aww probably nothing Harry, she told me she was just a little tired." Ron answered smiling to himself.  
"You're probably right, she always likes to go to sleep early before term starts." Harry replied, "Up for a game of Exploding Snap?" He asked  
"Your on!" Ron answered.  
  
Hermione went straight to her bed and slipped in with her clothes on. "Gosh no one has any idea what just happened between me and Ron. I couldn't tell anyone they would never believe me. I certainly can't break up with him, people would want to no why. Gosh, I guess I will just stick with him, for now. One thing that I don't understand is Malfoy, he seems different this year. He didn't make one remark when I ran into him. His henchmen weren't with him either. It's just really weird. I have never seen him look so sad and tired. I wonder what's going on."  
And with that last thought Hermione drifted of into a fitful sleep.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked up at the ceiling as he tried to make out what just happened.  
"Granger. I have never seen her look like that. She was terrified. The look in her eyes, she looked like she had just been violated. She tried to trick me with that lame excuse about her cat. She was running when she ran into me.. fast. But why? She's different this year. I don't know why, but I might just find out.  
  
And with that last thought Draco drifted of into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Hope you liked it. I tried to make it longer. So please review me I am begging you!! LOL. Even if I don't get any more reviews I will probably keep posting just because I am having fun writing it, so plz review!!! Thanxs to my reviewers Kyo88, Kewlgal8th, sweetchicaangel and Syaoronsangel. My next chapter is going to be a little harder to write so it may take a few days, I don't know, but I will get it posted as soon as I can!  
Speedstergal : ) 


	4. A Present and a Little Malfoy Histoy

            Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or anything else in this story but the plot.

          A/N- Hey guys thanxs to you all who reviewed me, I appreciate it bunches!!  I know this chapter is a little short.  But it has a lot of content.  So I hope you like.. R&R plz!!!!

          Speedstergal : )

                                                          Caught and Lonely

                                                                Chapter 4

            Hermione woke bright and early the next day ecstatic about her first day of school.  She sat up and looked around, all of her roommates were still sleeping.  But then something caught her eye, something red… **roses!**  A dozen crimson and pure white roses were arranged on her bedside table.  She hopped out of bed to examine them better.  

            _"Their beautiful."_ She thought, _"I wonder who their from.  Hey, what's this?"_  She noticed a small piece of paper nestled amongst the flowers.  She picked it up and read it.

            _Dear Hermione,_

_            I feel awful about what happened last night.  I don't know what came over me.  I never meant to hurt you.  Just seeing you there looking absolutely gorgeous, I just couldn't control myself.  I am sorry.  Please forgive me.  I love you and I cant bare to lose you again.  Just, please think about it._

_                                                                        With all my love,_

_                                                                                                Ron_

_P.S. Did I mention I love you?_

Oh man, was she confused.  She decided to think about it while she was getting ready.  So she grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to take a much- needed shower. 

            While in the shower she began to think about her current situation.  _"Oh my gosh he is so confusing.  One minute he is aggressive and ill tempered and then the next he's sending me roses and confessing his love for me.  I still wonder why he acted the way he did last night.  I wonder if I did something.  Well, I told him I didn't want to meet him in that classroom.  I guess it is kind of my fault.  He was just upset with me because I didn't act like I cared for him.  I should have met him last night to show him that I loved him.  He shouldn't be the one apologizing, I should._

            Draco Malfoy groggily opened his eyes and then let out a groan.  It was the first day of school and the last thing he wanted to do was get out of bed. 

            He unwillingly pulled himself off the bed, grabbed a towel then walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.  When he opened the door to the restroom he was relieved to find it was deserted.  He didn't have to hide anything or come up with any excuses.  Not that anyone would care.

            He turned the shower on, shed his pajamas and stepped in.  He cringed as the blistering hot water washed over some of his newer wounds.  _"Gees that stings, he maybe could have gone a little lighter on those curses right before I left.   I get the point the first time he uses a curse, I don't need it  five more times  after that.  Some father- son friendship we've got going on here.  Scream your lungs out at your son about what he is expected to do and THEN beat the living crap out of just to make sure he didn't miss anything.  HA!  Some father I was blessed with."_

            It did seem though that Lucius Malfoy did have quite a hay day with his son.  Draco literally had dozens of deep, angry, gashes all over his body.  His father showed no mercy.  One sarcastic remark from Draco and BAM five Cruciatus curses would be sent his way.  His father had a couple of times entertained himself by putting the Imperius curse on Draco.  But by the fifth or sixth time, Draco had learned how to block it.  That's the way that his father dealt with anything Draco did to displease him.  There were times were he just cursed Draco because he was angry with someone else or he was just bored.

            "_He did it all out of love for his dear son."_  Draco thought sarcastically. 

Lucius basically chose exactly how Draco's life was going to go.  He was going to finish his schooling then he was going to have to make the decision of a lifetime: to either become a deatheater or not.  But sadly enough there was a catch, if you choose to become a deatheater you serve Voldemort for the rest of your life.  But, if you choose to not become one, death would surly come immediately after.  Draco honestly didn't want to become a deatheater because he didn't like the idea of serving some guy for the rest of his life. But he didn't like the idea of dying at seventeen either.  So, as of right now he had no idea what he was going to do.  

Another thing on Draco's mind was why was everyone ignoring him?  He knew why everyone in other houses loathed him, because his father was a deatheater that was pretty much out in the open now.  But what was up with the Slytherins?  He hadn't done anything as far as he could tell.  He couldn't help but wonder why the girls weren't fainting at his feet.  Well he knew why the ladies from the other houses weren't.  It would be very wrong for any of them to fall for a Slytherin especially the Gryffindors.   But what was up with the Slytherin chicks, he got absolutely no attention from them.

"The ladies should be all over me.  I am undeniably the best- looking guy in the school, maybe even Hogwarts history.  Well I might not go that far but I AM pretty dang hott."

Draco wasn't lying when he said he was hott, because well, he was.  His face was shaped in a sophisticated point.  His white blonde hair (which he never wore slicked back anymore) hung sexily in his face shaping his gorgeous pure gray eyes. He was around 6'1 plus the fact that months of training for quidditch in the summer did his body good.  His body was now well chiseled, his arms were very well muscled.  His chest was hard and well sculpted as were his abs (Which were an eight pack I might add ; )  )  In other words any girl would be lucky to have him flash his completely straight pure white teeth at her.  But no, not at the moment, for all he knew all of the girls hated the sight of him.  "_Nah, they couldn't hate the sight of me, that's rather hard.  But they should at least be paying me *some* attention."_

His thoughts then drifted back to the sharp pains he felt every now and then when the water hit his sore wounds.  He began to remember when all of these beatings started.

Lucius never thought of him as a son, he just thought of him as the Malfoy heir.  He never really loved him.  He only cared about what happened to Draco and how he turned out as an adult, simply because if he didn't, the Malfoy name, fortune and estate would be left in the hands of a slacker.  That's the last thing Lucius wanted was an unworthy heir especially in the public's eye. (Not to mention Voldemort's)  

Lucius' lack of love for Draco maybe the reason why Draco can't love anyone.  It's not that he can't, it's just that he doesn't want to.  You see there was once a time when Draco loved and looked up to his father.  But then the summer after 4th year Draco came home to find his father furious at him.  He grabbed Draco by the collar and took him down the stairs to their basement.  That was were Lucius gave Draco his first ever beating with magic.  He remembered it had been the worst pain of his life.  Lucius gave him two Cruciatus curses before he passed out.  The first couple of times Draco was beaten he remembered he cried, which had made Lucius hurt him even more.  Draco learned how to hide his fear when his father took him down to the basement and he learned how to hold back his tears.  Soon his face just stopped showing any emotion.  It was all blank except for his eyes.  That was the only part of him that looked like it had any human emotion in it.   

That's how it went all the rest of the summer, about once a week Lucius would take him down to the basement and perform curses on him.  Lucius told him it was to "toughen" him up. Draco knew he wasn't lying, Lucius thought he was a wimp.  Wimps didn't serve the dark lord.  So this was his father's ingenious plan to "toughen" Draco up before his years of serving Voldemort started.   

Draco was able to go back to school in 5th year and act normal around everyone.  It was starting to wear him down, but it didn't show.. yet.

That summer after 5th year was undeniably the worst summer of Draco's life.  His father did it twice as many times.  But now if Draco made one mistake even the slightest one (like not calling Lucius "father" when he addressed him.) he would instantly be punished.  But Lucius had plenty of self- control, so all of the beatings were secret and private.  There was no way in the world Lucius would ever be cruel to his son when people were around.  Draco's mother didn't even notice.  Even if she happened to notice a deep gouge on his face, Draco would quickly make up an excuse.  He knew better then to tell anyone about what was going on with his father.  He made it sound like his father spoiled him… yeah right.

  It came to the point were he was at least getting four beatings a week.  As this went on Draco's attitude was starting to fail.  He tried extra hard not to be sarcastic and displease his father in fear of having another beating.  By the end of the summer Draco was tired from lack of sleep and physically worn out.  His father had put scars everywhere on his body.  Lucius also knew very well that he ha scarred his son's mind as well.  Draco's minds put up barriers, so no one could get in and figure out what was happening.  He didn't love nor trust anyone.  

When Draco finally went off to his 6th year at Hogwarts, he was relieved that he would be away from his father for a year.  But something was different about him.  He was far quieter.  He was worn.  He was scared of the power of his father.  And most of all he was lonely.

A/N  I know this chapter is a tad short, nut hopefully it will be the last one.  I think I have pretty much set up the story.  So now I hope there won't be any confusion for the rest of the story.  If you are confused just tell me and I will try and clear it up.  Thanxs!!! Plz R&R!!!!

Speedstergal : )


	5. The Chest

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story except the plot.

A/N- Well I don't really have anything to say (and that's saying something!) so enjoy the chapter and please R&R!!!!

Speedstergal : )

                                                Caught and Lonely 

                                                     Chapter 5

Hermione slowly descended the stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Hey Hermione!"  Someone said with a cheerful tone.

"Oh hey Ginny."  Hermione replied looking at the younger girls beaming face.

"Did you by any chance find any roses by your bed this morning?"  Ginny asked with a mischievous look on her face.

"As I matter of fact I did.  How did you know?"

"Well Ron came to me last night, he was freaking out because he knew he had made you upset.  So, he asked me what he could do to get you to forgive him so I told him to give you something.  He conjured up a bouquet of roses, gave them to me and I put them on your bedside table when you were asleep!"  She announced, "Did you like them?"

"Yes I absolutely loved them!"  She replied giving Ginny a grin.__

"Hmm he was freaking out?  Well it must mean that he really is sorry.  I should go find him."

"Do you know where Ron is Ginny?"

"Uhh yeah I think he already went to the Great Hall for breakfast.  You did seem to take an awful long time getting ready this morning."

"Yeah, I just started thinking about something and I just kind of lost track of the time." Hermione replied looking around the room and realizing most of the Gryffindors had already left.

"Well come on, we don't want to miss Ron, now there do we?"  Ginny said teasingly.

Draco Malfoy walked as fast as he could to the Great Hall.  He wanted to get there early so that he could eat and leave by the time all of the rest of the Slytherins came up to eat their breakfasts.  He couldn't stand the fact that everyone ignored him.  He was a Malfoy, Malfoys weren't supposed to be ignored.  

He walked into the Great Hall and looked around.  There were probably six other people eating breakfast.  Thankfully none of which were Slytherins.  

Malfoy quickly ate some toast and drank some orange juice and was about to leave the Great Hall until, "Mr. Malfoy, may I please have a word with you?"

It was Professor Dumbledore.  "Uh yes sir."  Draco replied trying to hide the frustration in his voice.__

_"Gees all I am trying to do is get out of here early.  None of the teachers have ever approached me when I wasn't in a hurry.  It's just always my luck."_

"Mr. Malfoy I have just been informed your father will be visiting us a little later in the year."  Dumbledore said kindly.

"Oh crap.  My luck is running high today." 

"Uh, do you know when Professor?"

"I was told that he would pop in around your third quidditch match."  Dumbledore replied with the usual twinkle in his soft blue eyes.

"Oh crap, oh crap.  That's the match we play Gryffindor.  Oh crap." 

            "Oh, uh thank you Professor for informing me.  I can't wait."   Draco forced a smile.

            "Your welcome Mr. Malfoy.  Well, I have got to be going now, Fawkes must be fed."  Dumbledore began to walk away, "Oh and have a great first day back."  He smiled and left the Great Hall.

            The Great Hall was now filled to the brim with students. 

            _"Well so much for leaving before the whole school gets here.  Oh well, but now I have a really big problem.  My dear old dad is coming to watch a quidditch match.  Now that normally wouldn't be bad, because I am a really good seeker.  But to my fantastic luck, he somehow found out when all my matches are.  So being the wonderful father he is, he chose to come to the only one that I didn't want him t.  And I am pretty sure it wasn't on accident.  Great, I have to play Potter.  If I lose this I am going to have the worst beating of my life.  I don't know this time he might even.."_  

"Ow!"

Draco was jolted out of his thoughts by a yelp of pain.

"Wha?"  He said startled.

"Malfoy, good God, watch where you're going."  A very angry Ginny spouted off at him.  He had just crushed her toes with nearly all one hundred eighty pounds.

"Uh, um sorry." He replied and hurried out of the Entrance Hall to the dungeons.

"Ok is it just me or was that weird?"  Hermione asked.

"That was most defiantly weird."  Ginny answered.

"He seemed preoccupied, he looked like he was somewhere else.  He didn't even shoot back one rude comment after you said that to him.  He just seems different this year.  I wonder what happened."

"Yeah…,"  Ginny shrugged, "Well come on Hermione or we're going to miss breakfast entirely!"

Inside the Great Hall Hermione spotted Ron easily with his glowing red hair.  She crept up behind him and wound her arms around his neck, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  "I am sorry."  She whispered in his ear making the hair on his neck stand on end. 

"Nah,"  He replied keeping his voice down, "You shouldn't be the one apologizing, I should.  I need to learn to keep my feelings under control.  I need to learn to.."

"Shhh,"  Hermione interrupted softly, putting her finger lightly up to Ron's mouth.  "It's ok, I forgive you, there is no need to talk about this subject any longer ok?"

"Ok."  Ron answered.  He turned around and continued stuffing his face with cereal and various fruits.

_"Well that went ok, I guess."_  She took a seat between Ron and a blonde haired fourth year that she didn't know.

Hermione reached for a piece of toast and began buttering it.  Her breakfast was fairly enjoyable.  Though she talked to Ginny the whole time.  Ron seemed to be ignoring her. 

 As the time went on, she found herself becoming increasingly more annoyed.  Ten minutes.. not a single word from him.  Fifteen minutes.. still nothing.  Twenty minutes.. nothing was coming out of his mouth but food.  This was sheer torture to her.  She didn't like to be ignored.  She was defiantly one of those girls that adored being heard, by everyone, even her boyfriend.  But she kept quiet.  He was playing a game with her.  And she wasn't going to lose by showing her growing irritation.

Ginny leaned in towards Hermione from across the table.  "I want to know how you can live with that pig Hermione."  Ginny whispered eyeing her older sibling with a look of disgust.    He was currently shoving spoonfuls of food into his mouth whilst attempting to talk to Harry at the same time.  It wasn't working out, he was spitting food everywhere.

"Oh gosh, I think I just lost my appetite."  Hermione replied turning a delicate shade of green.  "Come on Ginny let's go before I bring up everything I just ate."  Ginny vigorously nodded and the two girls stood up.  "Hey, listen Ron, Harry."  Hermione tried to get their attention, but to no avail since Ron, being the clumsy guy he was, knocked over a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Oh never mind."  Hermione breathed.  She let out an agitated "hmph" then turned on her heel and marched out of the Great Hall with Ginny. "Oh my gosh!"  Hermione said abruptly.  Her face had a look of horror on it. 

"What?  What?"  Ginny replied wondering what was wrong.

And with that the brunette bolted up the stairs. 

_"What is her problem?"_  Ginny thought as she too began sprinting up the stairs trying to keep up with her schoolmate.  Hermione slowed down to a stop when she reached the Fat Lady's portrait, she recited the password and the portrait swung open.  She jumped into the common room and sped up the stairs towards her dormitory.  She ran into her room and began looking frantically.

"Now where is it?"  She asked herself out loud letting out a frustrated sigh.  "Oh, I remember where it is!"

She kneeled on the ground and took a peek under her bed.  She then pulled out a small box.

The delicate container was about the size of a shoebox.  It was made of oak and had a small rectangular piece of golden metal, which read "_Hermione Elizabeth Granger"_ in the center.  Around the golden piece was an intricately carved heart with thorny vines winding around it.  In the gentle curve of the heart right at the point was a rose.  The rose's stem hung down below it, falling into the heart.  And curving gently around the stem was a serpent.

"What in the name of the world are you in such a rush to get?"  Complained Ginny as she stepped into the brunette's dorm.

"I almost forgot the most important thing in the whole entire world!"  Hermione replied carefully lifting the box up to her mouth and whispering some sort of password to it.  

She then lay it gingerly back onto the foundation.  The small chest glided slowly open.  Inside red velvet covered every inch of it, giving it a divinely sophisticated look.  Inside the base of the chest to the right and the left were two small compartments, which held various pieces of jewelry.  In the center sandwiched between the two other containers were four about one inch- thick, silk, cylinder shaped rolls snuggled together tightly fitting the small compartment perfectly.  It held five or six jewel-encrusted rings.

But perhaps the most interesting thing was the inside of the lid, which read these words:

"Do not go searching for love 

_For you shall find none_

_Do not go searching for happiness_

_For you shall find none_

_Do not go searching for contentment_

_For you shall find none_

_Fate shall bring you together_

_Fate shall try to pry you apart_

_Fight fate _

_It shall fight back_

_Give into fate_

_It shall win_

_Love conquers all_

_All that believes in it"_

Hermione pulled out a small heart shaped locket.  "Hermione" was engraved on the front.  

"That's what you rushed up here faster than the speed of light for?"  Ginny asked a look of disbelief on her face. 

"Sorry Gin, this locket was given to me by my grandfather as was this chest.  The locket is my good luck charm.  I wear it everyday in class.. for extra help."

"Ok, whatever Hermione, I just never thought you would be one to believe in good luck charms!"  Hermione just shrugged.  "Well anyway I will meet you downstairs ok?"

"Alright Gin, see you downstairs."

Hermione walked over to the mirrored armoire and carefully hooked the locket onto her neck.  She sat on her bed and began fingering it.  She had never really looked at it before.  Her Grandfather had left her the chest and locket in his will.  She had never known him, though he seemed to have known her.  Otherwise he wouldn't have known her exact name.  She had always wondered about the poem on the chest.  But she never really sat down and logically thought it out.  

Hermione casually flipped the small locket over and noticed something that she hadn't remembered seeing before.  It stated, "_Fight it"_  

_"What in the name of the world?"_  That was truly strange.  It wasn't there last summer when she looked at it.  _"Maybe I just overlooked it."_  

"Hermione!"  Came a voice  "We're going to be late for class!"

Hermione quickly brushed her suspicious thoughts away and dashed out of the room to go to her very first class of the semester. 


	6. A Little Yelling and Punishment

          Disclaimer: Hey, as usual I own nothing in this story except the plot.

          A/N:  Well I have not been getting any reviews. : (   But that's ok.  I am sure there coming.  I am just kidding around.  Even if I don't get any more reviews I am still writing the rest, just because I am thoroughly enjoy it.  So if you are reading this, thank you so much and of course ENJOY!!!

Caught and Lonely Chapter 6 

            Hermione stepped into her first class, books in hand.  She gazed around the room in hopes of finding Ron and Harry.  The first thing she noticed, as always was Ron's scorching red hair. They spotted her as well and indicated the empty seat next to Ron.  She smiled and walked over to the far corner of the classroom where they were seated. 

            "Hey guys."  She said happily.  She was thrilled that school had finally started. 

            "You know Hermione," Harry began, "I honestly don't know how you can be so happy about term starting.  I have been dreading it since, about August!"  Ron nodded in agreement.

Hermione just giggled.  Ron and Harry never understood why she treasured school. She was always ecstatic when it began.  It was somewhat of an outlet for her.  She could become engulfed in a fantastic text -book or work on transforming one object into another.  Even making an interesting potion was pleasurable.  She just downright enjoyed school.  It was just one considerably large hobby.

"So, Hermione, what classes do you have?"  Ron asked.  

_"Wow, look at that he's speaking to me again."_

Hermione wanted to let out another irritated sigh, but she thought better of it.

"Gosh, I hate it when he does this.  He acts like nothing happened during breakfast.  He didn't even speak to me, now he's trying to start a conversation?"  She snorted at the thought.

"Um, well, let me check."  Hermione hunched over and began searching through her noticeably larger shoulder bag.  She pulled out a folder labeled "Schedules".  She opened it up revealing only a few pieces of paper.  She pulled out the very front one.  

"Hermione, I think there is a point where a person can go a little overboard in organizing."  Harry told her looking at her bulging book bag full of text- books and categorized folders.  She just glared at him.

"Well," she began, "I have:  (1. Transfiguration with Hufflepuff

                                          (2. Advanced Arithmacy with assorted houses

                                          (3. Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin

                                          (4. Herbology with Hufflepuff

                                          (5. Charms with Ravenclaw 

                             (6. Potions (She shuddered at this one) with Slytherin

                             (7. Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff

"Those are all of my classes except for the Arithmacy thing." Ron replied looking over it again. 

"Well that's good."  Hermione said rather snottily.  She still wasn't over the whole "ignore" thing.  Ron just looked at her and turned away.

"Good morning class."  A clear voice began.  It was Professor McGonagall.  "Welcome to Transfiguration Year 6.  You will be learning new and more difficult transfiguration spells.  But I am absolutely sure you will have an enjoyable experience whilst trying these "new things" out.  We will begin with…" And the lesson pretty much droned on like that.  It was a spell that Hermione had learned in 5th year.  So she became rather bored listening to McGonagall's voice.  

Arithmacy was pretty much the same.  Nothing very interesting happened, though nothing ever interesting happened in Arithmacy, so it was no big surprise. 

Care of Magical Creatures went fairly well.  Hagrid introduced a creature called a Streeler.  Hermione of course knew exactly what it was, "A large snail about 3 feet in width, length and height.  It changes colors every hour.  When it moves it leaves' a trail of venomous substance that shrivels and burns all vegetation in which it slides over.  It is native to Africa."

Instead of Malfoy leading a batch of rude comments towards poor Hagrid like usual, it was Pansy.  Malfoy instead sat near an aging oak tree.  He was slumped over staring at the grass with a blank look on his face.  He looked as if he were off in another world, maybe a better one.

In Herbology, Professor Sprout explained and demonstrated five ways a wizard or witch could use the roots of a common weed in certain situations.  Hermione found the whole thing rather pointless, what are the chances of getting in a fight with a possessed quill?  But she listened nevertheless; you never knew what could be thrown your way, being best friends with Harry Potter.  

Next on her agenda was Charms.  Miniature Professor Flitwick gave a very interesting lesson about levitating people.  It was very entertaining she had to admit that.  But the fun soon ended when Neville sent Seamus Finnigan soaring into the back wall, giving him a trip to the Hospital Wing.  

Other than a couple of small amusements Hermione's day was pretty boring until she stepped into the potions classroom.  She glanced around the vicinity.  There were only a couple of people there, since she was about five minutes early.  Everyone usually trotted in about a minute or so before class started.  She took a seat on one of the ten small picnic-like tables.  There was five of each, one behind the other on each side of the room.  Snapes desk was positioned right in front of the chalk- board.  To the right of his desk was the door to his personal ingredients closet.  And at the very back of the room centered in between the two separate rows of tables were the students' supply shelves.

In a matter of minutes the whole room was filled with Gryffindors and Slytherins.  As usual the Gryffindors all sat on the right whilst Slytherins sat on the left.  She gazed around the room spotting people she knew, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, but three were absent, Ron, Harry and surprisingly Malfoy.__

"Oh gosh their late in twenty seconds…fifteen.. ten.. five, four, three, two, one and their late.  Great another, oh, I'd say thirty house points down the drain, depending, of course on Snapes mood."

Snape stalked into the room his black cloak billowing behind him.  As usual a sour look was plastered onto his face.  Snape looked intently around the room, taking roll in his mind.  "I see everyone is here except our celebrity and his infamous sidekick."  Snape smiled evilly as this thought.  "Miss Granger do you by any chance have an idea where your friends might be?"

"Uh, no Professor, I have no idea."  She paused for a moment, "But, I might just point out someone else is missing as well.  He's not as perfect as he seems, ehh?"  She said with a superior look on her face.  That got to Snape big time, she could tell by the way his face crumpled up and he clenched and unclenched his fists. _ "Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have just made a critical remark about his favorite student.   He looks rather upset with me."_  Hermione was beginning to feel a little uneasy as she watched Snapes face turn an unbecoming red.  He was about to reach his breaking point and strangle Hermione, but to her absolute relief Harry and Ron came barging into the room.

"Uh, so sorry Professor," Harry said, he was out of breath and red in the face, "I just kind of lost track of time.  Uh sorry."  Harry finished sheepishly.

"I see Mr. Potter.  Do you think you should get off the hook just because you lost track of time?"  Snape asked a look of near hatred in his eyes.  

"I uh," Harry began but was quickly cut off by Snape.

"Do you think just because you are the "Famous Harry Potter" you shouldn't receive a detention for this?"  Harry tried to say something but was yet again interjected by Snape. 

"Do you think just because you lived through some curse that you should be treated extra special?"  Snape was basically yelling now, he was on a roll.  All of the years of hatred and anger for Harry were suddenly pelted at him.  

Snape continued ranting whilst Harry, Ron and Hermione, plus all of the rest of the students in the classroom stared completely stunned at what was playing out right before their very eyes.  Snape had reached his boiling point and he was blowing up like an angry volcano after a one- hundred year sleep.

Sometime during Snapes little (yeah right) outburst Draco walked in.  He too was in utter shock.  _"Ok this is a little strange, yet hilarious.  Snape is shouting his lungs out at Potter.  Kind of reminds me of my dad.  Except better, because he isn't yelling at me."_

Snape was far to busy screaming at Harry to notice Malfoy slink into a seat at the back of the room.  "And further more Mr. Potter you need to learn how to make a potion.  I should be failing you in this class!"  Now Snape could have gone on like this for a very long extent of time, but to everyone's absolute relief, someone far more powerful then he interrupted him.  

"Severus?  Is that you yelling?"  Everyone turned to see the Headmaster.  Professor Dumbledore was standing in the doorway looking at Professor Snape through his half- moon spectacles with curiosity.  "What prey tell is going on here?"  Professor Dumbledore asked in a calm voice.  His face was completely serious but the twinkle in his soft blue eyes remained.

"Um, well you see Albus, Mr. Potter here wasn't paying any attention to my teachings.  He was talking to Mr. Weasley and I was getting frustrated with them because I had asked them plenty of times before to stay quite and pay attention."  Snape rambled.  He was just caught by the Headmaster of the school in which he worked at; yelling at one of his favorite students.  This was not good.

"Severus may I please talk to you out in the corridor?"  Albus asked.  Dumbledores face showed no emotion.  Snape couldn't read it, so he had no idea what was going to happen to him. 

"Uh, Mr. Weasly, Mr. Potter, please be seated.  I will be right back class."  Snape had a distinct look of fear one his face as he followed the Headmaster out into the hallway.

The moment the door closed the whole Gryffindor side of the room cracked up.  Gryffindors least favorite teacher in Hogwarts was about to be chewed out and maybe even fired by the Headmaster.  Which was truly comical.  Everyone broke down into a giggling fit.  Hermione had tears in her eyes.  Ron was holding his sides and Harry was gasping for breath.  

"That has got to be the most funniest thing I have ever seen in my life!" Ron wheezed.  Harry and Hermione only nodded their head in agreement, as they were far to busy breaking down into another fit of laughter.

After about ten minutes Snape stumbled back into the classroom.  He appeared to be a little more relaxed but had a look of anxiety on his face.  This was a little awkward for him. 

"Well, class since we have had that little interruption," Snape stared angrily at Harry  "I have had no time to teach you my originally planned lesson.  Therefore, you will have to write me a four-foot long essay on why Dragon Blood is important to the wizarding society."  Everyone groaned at the thought of having a huge homework assignment on their first day back.  Harry and Ron received angry glares from a couple of fellow students.  

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, I want six feet from you."  Harry slammed his head on the table; Ron cradled his head in his hands and Hermione just glowered at Snapes beady little eyes that astoundingly resembled that of a rat's as did his hair and his mouth and for that matter his head.

            "Class, get to work.  Believe me you will want as much of a head start as you can get on this one."  Snape sneered.  He then turned around and took a seat at his desk snickering to himself.

A/N:  Ok guys I am actually pretty proud of this chapter.  I hope you like it.  I actually have gotten a review.  Thank you Draco Slayer!!!!  I was starting to thing it sucked.  But anyway please R&R  Thank you for all of your reviews!!!!!!

Speedstergal : )


	7. A Library Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!

A/N: Hey, I really don't have much to say other then the fact that I love writing this and I absolutely love all of my reviewers!!!! Thank you!! Please R&R!!!

Speedstergal : )                                                                                                           Caught and Lonely 

                                                                        Chapter 7

            "You know Hermione you really don't need to go to the library tonight.  The essay isn't due till next week."  Harry protested trying to get her to change her mind.

            "I know that Harry.  It's just that I want to get it done so that I don't have to worry about finishing it this weekend.  Remember it's our first visit to Hogsmeade on Saturday."

            "True, but we have the whole rest of the week to finish it.  It's only Monday."  Ron piped up.

            "I know that too Ron, but I just want to get it done.  I have nothing else to do."  Harry opened his mouth to object again but Hermione was quicker, "Harry, Ron just stop trying to convince me to stay here.  Ok?  I am going to go to the library whether you like it or not!"  She smiled sweetly at them, turned on her heel and left the Gryffindor Common Room.

            "You know Ron, she's quite the debater."  Harry said quietly.  

            "Yeah I know, we're obviously are no match for her.  We lose every time."  Ron responded staring at the spot where Hermione moments ago had been standing.  "Well, are you up for another game of Exploding Snap?" 

            "Yeah your on!" Harry replied with sudden excitement.

"The library, it's just another one of the many things those boys don't understand about me.  They get so annoying; they try and persuade me out of doing things I clearly want to do.  Ron and Harry still don't think I have a mind of my own, they don't think I can make my own decisions.  I am the top of my class and they still think I am not capable of taking care of myself.  They are such male chauvinists; they think a girl should be told exactly what to do and when to do it.  The girls should listen to their every word.  They say, "Jump!" and she should say, "How high?"    It just infuriates me sometimes!"  She went on like this grumbling to herself as she walked down the deserted hallways.

She finally reached her destination, the library.  She pulled open one of the large lumber doors to reveal a magnificent, area.  She stepped into the library taking a deep breath and inhaling the brilliant aroma of old and new books alike.  She loved the place; it was like her second home.  

It was a large circular room with seven smaller rooms extending from it.  In the middle of the round room sat Madame Pinces' desk.  Encompassing  her desk was a dozen burgundy, extremely comfortable armchairs and a couple of couches.  Running along a few sections of the back wall, in between the entrances to the extended rooms, were long wooden tables with timber stools. They were used mostly for writing or studying.

The seven connected  rooms were used to sort the books, so they would be easier to find.  The rooms were basically separated in to subjects, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures (which are put together under one subject), History of Magic and Potions.  There then was a room for smaller subjects such as, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, Divination and Arithmacy.  The last room was the Restricted Section, only students with a signed pass from a teacher was allowed to scan through those books. 

                        Hermione strolled into the library, waved at Madame Pince and walked over to the far left were the History of Magic section was located.  She figured she would start there.  She walked up the few steps and began searching through the titles trying to find one that might have to do with Dragon's Blood.  

            Draco Malfoy sauntered into the library.  He nodded at Madame Pince then made his way over to the History of Magic section.  If there were any major accomplishments having to do with Dragon's Blood it would be in that section.  And if there wasn't, then he had no idea what he was going to do.  He sighed heavily and walked up the couple of steps leading in to the small area.  He then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was also present in the History of Magic section, Granger.__

_            "Great, as if I didn't know that Granger would be here.  She practically lives in the library.  But, of course she would be working on the same exact essay I am.  At least she has friends to hang with, why isn't she with them.  She should consider herself lucky.  I, on the other hand, have nothing  better to do then my homework.  I had better do my school- work or like my father said quote, "Let's put it this way boy, if you don't get top grades this year, there will be dire consequences." Unquote.  That's just how my father is, he thinks if he threatens me enough he will scare into actually doing better.  That's what he thinks."  _Draco was jolted out of his thoughts when someone lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

            "Malfoy?" a feminine voice said his name.  He wheeled around to come face to face with Granger.

            "What?" he snapped.

            "Well, I was just wondering if you had had any luck finding a book on Dragon's Blood?  At least I am assuming that's what you're here for."

            "No, actually I haven't.  I just got here."

            "Oh," Her face fell.  "It's just that I am having a lot of trouble finding a book on it."

            "Well," he retorted, "If  Potter and Weasel hadn't gotten Snape furious at them, then we wouldn't be stuck doing this stupid essay!  Now there would we?" 

            "Well, no, but it doesn't matter now, because we are stuck doing it anyway."  Hermione shot back.

            "Fine whatever Granger, now would you be so kind as to leave me alone?"

            "Wait Malfoy, one question."  Malfoy looked at her pleading face.

            "Fine, what?"

            "Why have you been acting so differently this year?  You haven't called me "mudblood" or say any rude comments to Ron or Harry.  You don't hang around with Crabbe and Goyle, I don't even see Pansy hanging all over you.  You seem really quiet and I haven't even seen you smirk.  What's gong on?"

            "Ok, first of all Mudblood," Draco emphasized 'mudblood' as he spoke, "It's none of your business what's going on in my life, secondly it shouldn't matter to you why I don't hang around with those blubbering idiots.  Plus, I haven't at all been quiet and how is this for a smirk?"  He then shot her one of the best smirks he could muster. "Now, leave me alone Granger."  And with that Malfoy turned around and stomped out of the library slamming the huge lumber doors behind him resulting in a loud echo that filled the huge room.  Madame Pince scowled at the door were Draco had just moments ago been standing.

            _"Well that was certainly entertaining."_  Hermione let out a small chuckle.  "_He wasn't very open now there was he? There is obviously  something that Malfoy is trying to hide.. But what?"_  And with that last thought Hermione continued her search for a text that contained something about the stupid Dragon's Blood.

A/N: Ok, I know this chapter was not one of the longest I have ever written but Hermione and Draco finally 'conversed' like she wasn't supposed to.  LOL, that is if you remember in the 2nd chapter, but anyways I know it was a tad short but I think it had some good stuff in it, so please, R&R, Thanks!!!!!!!!!

Speedstergal : )


End file.
